Cafe Confessions
by umbreonblue
Summary: Otori and Hoshitani having a serious talk about what happened two years ago over tea and cocoa.


The both of them were sitting in silence in the back, one sipping Yerba Mate tea, the other citrus cocoa. Hoshitani had decided that they had to have a serious chat, so he emailed Otori, calling him to this small cafe. "What is it that you wanted to talk about, Hoshitani?" Otori asks, putting his cup down.

Putting his own cup down, Hoshitani looks at Otori, a serious expression on his face. "About two years ago...I know **you** were the one I saw that day." Otori just blinks in surprise, then smiles. "You finally figured it out, huh?"

"Yeah...Why didn't you tell me?" Hoshitani asks. Sighing, Otori responds, "Would you have the same passion for performance that you have now? Would you still keep going on this path without a goal to chase after? Am I fit to play prince charming? Those were the questions I asked myself when contemplating whether or not to tell you."

Chuckling, Hoshitani says, "Well...if I didn't see you that day, I probably wouldn't be here at all, let alone have a passion for performance, which is still strong by the way. As for a goal to chase after... I could always find a new one, but right now...trying to catch up to you **and** staying with you is my goal. But, the 'prince charming' part?" Hoshitani smiles, "You're always been one to me."

Otori is surprised again, smiling to himself, and sips his tea. "I'm glad you see it that way, but you should give up on me." Shocked, Hoshitani asks, "Why?"

"Well...you did abandon me, remember?" Hoshitani just scoffs, "Yeah. I did. But I came back, didn't I?" Otori nods, "But what will you do when I graduate?" Hoshitani had a look of determination on his face, "I'll keep in touch with you, take care of Ayanagi in your place, and make sure to visit sometimes. Even if you're not there, you're **my** inspiration twice over now. There's **no way** I'm letting you go **again**." Otori, just as surprised as before, just smiles at the answer. "I don't want to hold you back, especially when you have the potential to surpass me."

Hoshitani blinks in surprise, "Surpass you? Pfft. Yeah right. I still feel like I have a lot of work to do just to catch up to you, let alone surpass you." Otori shakes his head, "No. You do have the potential. It's just a matter of cultivating it." Hoshitani smiles, "You can help cultivate it then." Otori chuckles, "If that's what you want."

They both take a moment to sip their drinks. Putting them down, Otori asks, "How did you figure it out anyway?" A sentimental smile on his face, Hoshitani answers, "When I saw you dancing that day, I had a vision of black feathers. When I danced with you, I saw those feathers again. I could never forget those black feathers, Otori." Otori is surprised yet again. "Really?"

"Yeah." Hoshitani looks at Otori confidently. "By the way, why did you pick me to be in your Star Team?" Otori blinks, "Oh. Well, when you auditioned, your dance reminded me of myself a bit. I also saw you dancing on the Outdoor Stage as well as watched the video of your audition. You were interesting, so I bet on you to make some change in Ayanagi...Ah. Sorry if I put too much pressure on you." Hoshitani was blushing, embarrassed that Otori saw him perform without him noticing, and how much attention he got from him. "I-it's OK." Hoshitani tries to reassure him and himself, taking another sip of his cocoa.

"I been meaning to ask this for a while now...why were you alone in the rain that day?" Otori asks, curious. Hoshitani blinks, "Oh that. Honestly, I went to the Ayanagi Festival on a whim, but it was my first time in that area, so I got lost. I was wandering around when I found you." Otori blinks, "Seriously?" Hoshitani nods in confirmation.

They were both silent for a moment, before they started laughing. "It's funny how fate works, huh?" "Yeah." Setting down after their bout of laughter, they stare at each other for a while. "So...what is our relationship now?" Hoshitani asks. "Whatever you want it to be," Otori responds. It was then that Hoshitani leaned over the table, careful not to spill the drinks, and pecked Otori on the cheek. "Then, can we be _together_?" Pulling back, Hoshitani sees Otori, his face slightly flushed. Once Otori was back from la la land, he answers, "Yeah. We can be _together_." Hoshitani smiles, genuinely happy with that.

However, "You still haven't answered my question. Why were you alone?" Sighing, Hoshitani says, "...Well, I may have had many friends in school, but they didn't see behind my smile. They never saw the real me. I was practically lost and very lonely. My whole world was a dark place back then...at least, until I saw you, and befriended the guys. For that, I thank you." Hoshitani smiles at him, Otori realizing just how much he meant to him. "Well, you're not alone anymore," Otori says as he leans in to kiss Hoshitani on the lips. It's chaste and doesn't last long, but it's sweet, Hoshitani blushing. "Yeah. Not anymore."

They both finish their drinks, pay the bill, and leave, hand-in-hand. Once outside and on an empty street, they kiss each other on the lips again. Their second kiss just as chaste and sweet as the first. They walk back to Ayanagi together...they walk back home.

 **The End.**


End file.
